Mega Man vs Terrarian
Terrarian Guy VS Mega Man.png|UTF Terrarian vs Megaman is a what-if? episode featuring Terrarian Guy from Terraria vs Megaman with the same name. Description Two pixelated warriors with crap-tons of weaponry duke to the death! Will Terrarian's victory be busted or will Megaman blow up?! '' Interlude '''Boomstick: You Know, Whatever Mankind is Under attack, There are Some Heroes to Save it from the Villains, But These Two Have a Crap-ton of Weapons.' Wiz: Like Megaman, the Blue Bomber and the Super Fighting Robot. Boomstick: And Terrarian, The Hero of Terraria. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz': '''And It's Our Job to Analyze Their Weapons, Armor and Skills to Find out Who Will Win a Death Battle.' ' Mega Man (Cues Rockman 3 Complete Works OST - 01. Title) Wiz: In 20XX, A New Age of Robotics Were Dawning, The Famed Dr. Light and His Colleague, Dr. Albert Wily, Together, Made to Launch Mankind into a New age of Prosperity. '''Boomstick: So They Made a Crap-Ton of Robot Masters to do Things That are Way Dangerous for the Innocent People, Like Chopping Down Trees, And Knocking Down S**t.' Wiz: But Wily and Light Grew Apart, Which Wily Stoled all the Robot Masters and Made Them Mindless Killing Machines. Boomstick: All of Them Expect Two, Roll, a Robot-Girl Built for Housekeeping, And Rock Light's Lab Assistant and Son. Background * Real Name * Height: 4'4 (132 cm) * Weight 230 Ibs (105 kg) * The Only Mega Man with Blue Eyes * Soccer Skills Wiz: After Seeing his Own Human Father Ruined over Wily's Betrayal, Rock Decided to Upgrade into the Super Fighting Robot, Known as Mega Man. Boomstick: Mega Man's Body is Composed of Ceratanium, Which is Lighter and Stronger Then Titanium. Wiz: Of Course, it's Stronger Then Titanium, Both of His Hands Can turn into a Arm Canon Called the Mega Buster, But Mega Man's Slice of Butter is His Variable Weapons System, Which He Gets Any Arsenal from Every Robot Master's That He Has Defeated. (Cues Super Smash Bros for Wii U Cut Man Stage at 0:06) Boomstick: Since Mega Man has a Lot of Weapons, We're Going to Add Every Category We See. ''' '''Cutting Weapons * Rolling Cutter * Metal Blade * Quick Boomerang * Shadow Blade * Ring Boomerang * Gyro Attack * Silver Tomahawk * Slash Claw * Tengu Blade * Screw Crusher * Wheel Cutter * Triple Blade ' ' Wiz: The Rolling Cutter Tends to Break Solid Stone Like Massive Boulders and Denser, And Can Also Throw Like a Boomerang, The Metal Blades Are Made Out of Ceratanium Which Can Almost Cut Through Everything, The Quick Boomerang are Small Razor Sharp Projectile That Can be Rapid Fired. Boomstick: The Shadow Blade is a Massive Ninja Star Size of his Torso That Can Return to Him, The Ring Boomerang can Expand it's Size into a Hula Hoop, Man I Want to Test Out. Wiz: The Gyro Attack is Weapon can Cut through Most Metal and Crystals, The Silver Tomahawk is a Spinning Weapon that Can Go Farther Distances, The Slash Claw is a Close Rang Weapon Slashing Through Asteroids, The Tengu Blade is a Air Sword That Can Sharp in All Forms, And The Screw Crusher a Large Circular Chainsaw. Ice Weapons * Ice Slasher * Freeze Cracker * Blizzard Attack * Ice Wave * Ice Wall * Chill Spike ' ' Boomstick: And it's Time for something Cool, The Ice Slasher is a Ice Projectile, And is 200 Below zero in Degrees Celsius, The Freeze Cracker Can be Fired Diagonally and Guided as it Travels, And Not to Mention It Can Freeze The Floor and if There's a Celling then Shoot it up Top can Summon Sharp Ice. Wiz: The Blizzard Attack that Can Summon Snow Flakes That Can Damage his Opponent, The Ice Wave Can Summon out Ice Edges out of the Floor, The Ice Wall is the same as The ice Wave, Expect He Needs to Knock it at His Opponent. (Cues Super Smash Bros for Wii U Air Man Stage at 0:05) Boomstick: Well Looks Like I'm Going to Heat Things up. Wiz: Ugh Really Boomstick. Fire Weapons * Atomic Fire * Pharaoh Shot * Pharaoh Wave * Flame Blast * Scorch Wheel * Flame Sword * Solar Blaze * Wave Burner * Fire Storm * Magma Bazooka ' ' Boomstick: Heh Yes, His Atomic Fire is a Ball of Heat Formed by Nuclear Fusion, The Pharaoh Shot is a Large Ball of Solar Energy But He Doesn't Shoot with his Arm Canon He Throws It, The Pharaoh is a Wave made out of Fire, The Flame Blast is Weapon that Mega Man Fire's it at the Floor, And the Scorch Wheel is a Bunch of Fire Balls Circling around Mega Man. Wiz: The Flame Sword is Sword Made out of Fire, With it he Can Slash it Upwards or Downwards, The Solar Blaze is a Giant Ball of Fire, Touch it and it Will Create a Shock Wave, And The Wave Burner Fires Fire Balls Rapidly. Electric Weapons * Thunder Beam * Spark Shock * Thunder Bolt * Plug Ball * Lighting Bolt * Thunder Claw * Thunder Wool''' ' '''Boomstick: He's Also Got Electric Weapons, Like the Thunder Beam Which shoots out Electricity, The Spark Shock can Make a Electric Ball to Paralyze and Short Out Electronics, The Thunder Bolt is a Yet another Ball of Electricity, But This Time it Can Split into Two's, The Plug Ball us a Spark Ball to Shock Enemies, and Can Follow Any Building.' Wiz: The Lighting Bolt can Summon Lighting Strikes, The Thunder Claw is a Hook made out of Electric, And The Thunder Wool is a Cloud that Can Shot out Thunder. Boomstick: Oh This is My Favourite of all Category of His Arsenal, Explosive Weapons * Hyper Bomb * Crash Bomber * Magnet Missile * Dive Missile * Napalm Bomb * Flash Bomb * Ballade Cracker * Danger Warp''' ' ' ' Wiz: With the Hyper Bombs he Can Throw Well Bombs, The Crash Bomber can Stick to his opponent, He Can Shoot Magnet like Missiles with the Magnet Missile, the Dive Missile can Fire Rockets at his Opponent, the Napalm Bombs can Fire a Rolling can of Explosive, And the Flash Bomb is a Grenade and Gives you A lot Damage. '''Boomstick: Well I Need Some ''Air Right Now.' Wiz: Would You Stop with the Bad Puns. '''Air Weapons' * Air Shooter * Wind Storm * Tornado Hold * Tornado Blow Boomstick: No Because I'm Better then You, Anyways the Air Shooter Fire's mini Tornado, The Wind Strom Fires a Grey Tornado Downwards, The Tornado Hold unleashes a Massive Tornado, And the Tornado Blow Fires Mini-Tornadoes Useful for Weak one's. Wiz: Next is Weapons Made out of Liquid, The Bubble Lead is a... Well a Bubble. It Also rolls on the Ground, The Rain Flush can Summon Rain Drops. Some how Damaging his Opponent. (Cues Super Smash Bros for Wii U Quick Man Stage) Liquid Weapons * Bubble Lead * Rain Flush * Bubble Bomb * Oil Slider * Salt Water * Water Balloon * Water Wave Boomstick: What the F**K. How Come some Random rain Drops Damage a lot of People, Anyway the Bubble Bomb is a Damn Floating bubble if a Person or a Wall Touches it. It Explodes. And the Oil Slider can Make a Road of oil, And it can help Mega Man slide on it. Wiz: And on to his Defensive weapons, And most of it is Just a Colour Swap, Like the Plant Barrier which is Just Throw a Bunch of Flower petals, And the Skull Barrier is just the Same, But Instead with Skulls, Ok But the Mirror Buster can Reflects the Projectiles back to sender, The Junk Shield summons some 3 Metal Scrap and it Depends on How much of the Junk Shield is in Tact, Mega Man can fire out the Balls of Junk in Different Directions. Shield Weapons * Plant Barrier * Skull Barrier * Jewel Satellite * Water Shield * Mirror Buster * Star Crash * Junk Shield Boomstick: OK this is going to be a ''Short ''Category. Wiz: (Facepalm) would you Please Stop making these Jokes!!!!! Short-ranged Weapons * Top Spin * Charge Kick * Break Dash Boomstick: Never ok, The Spin Top is pretty Much Mega Man spinning around going Forward, The Charge Kick is Mega Man's Piercing Attack, And it's to really that Strong, And the Break Dash is something Mega Man will use when he blitzed through his Opponent, And finally the Time and Space Weapons (Cues Super Smash Bros for Wii U Shadow Man Stage) Time and Space Weapons * Gravity Hold * Astro Crush * Centaur Flash * Black Hole Bomb * Time Stopper * Copy Vison * Time Slow''' ' Wiz: With Gravity Hold, Mega Man can reverse Gravity, Can summon Meteor's with Astro Crush, Can fire Black Hole's with the Black Hole Bomb, Can make a Clone of Himself with the Copy Vison, And last but not Least, Can stop time with the Time Stopper. '''Boomstick: But he can't use his Other Weapons, Oh yeah we forgot about his Helpers, With Rush the best dog ever by the way, Can turn his back or Stomach into a coil with the Rush Coil, Can also Turn rush into a bike, submarine, jet, space jet, Hell even a Drill Machine.' Helpers * Rush * Beat * Tango * Eddie Wiz: Beat a Robot bird Which allows Mega Man with Flight, Tango a cat Which can Curl into a Buzzsaw, and Finally Eddie a ...I dunno can help Mega Man heal himself with- Boomstick: ROBOT SODA. Wiz: Actually it's called E-Tank. Boomstick: Okay, Oh combine Mega Man and Rush and You'll get the Super Adapter, It Allows to Fly and fire's Mega Man's Arm, the Only downfall is Mega Man Can't use any of his Copy Weapons or Slide, If that's not Enough then Mega Man can fuse Rush Beat, and Eddie to Become the Hyper Adapter. Wiz: The Hyper Adapter allows Mega Man to Fire Missiles from his Shoulders, Projectiles from his Legs, and a Large Beam of Energy from his Arm cannon. (Cues ROCKMAN HOLIC『Together As One』（feat. ナノ) (ロックマン2) at 2:00) Boomstick: Mega Man has Accomplish a lot of Feats, He tanked a fortress in the F**king Face while Affected by the Evil Energy, Can dodge lightning, Withstand Jupiter Gravity and can Still Run in his Normal Self. ''' '''Feats * Managed to hold Wily castle 5 with both of his Hands * Tanked a fortress explosion in face while affected by The Evil Energy * Can dodge lightning * Withstand Jupiter gravity and can still run and shoot in his old style * Survived a fall from orbit * Tanked Ra-Moon's temple Exploding into his Face * Reacts to Quick Man who is Faster then Light Wiz: He tanked Ra-Moon's temple Exploding in his Face, Can also react to Quick Man Speed, Who is faster then Light. Boomstick: He Withstand a Fall from Orbit, And Lifted Wily's Castle. Wiz: Which is a Size of a Small Mountain, Mountains are about 100 Billion tonnes, But the Fortress is kind of Hollow Making it About at Least Probably 1 billion Tonnes. (3:24) Boomstick: Mega Man is a Powerhouse, But There are some Downfalls, His weapons have Limits, Meaning it won't last long. Wiz: And while he is Durable, Ice Man and Elec Man would of Take Mega Man 3 Time's, And most of Mega Man's Shield's are Completely useless, And both Hyper and Super Adapter will not Let Mega Man Use his Copy Weapons.' ' Weakness * Weapons have a Limit * Ice Man's ice and Elec Man's electricity can Kill him three Shots * His shield's are useless (Cough Leaf Shield Cough) * Super and Hyper Adapter cannot use the Copy Weapons * Capcom Boomstick: And not to Mention Crapcom, Because they mistreated the Blue Bomber after Mega Man 10. Wiz: But even then, Mega Man is one Robot yo Terrarian (Cues Terraria - Title Theme Orchestra) Pre-Battle Death Battle (Cues 7th Dragon III: Code VFD - Track 10) (Cues Berserk - Forces God Hand Mix) (Cues Kill la Kill - Don't Lose Your Way) (Cues Undertale - Megalovania Dual Mix) (Cues Undertale - Battle Against a True Hero -Dual Mix-) (Cues The Hero - Jonathan Young) (Cues Bayonetta - OST - After Burner Climax Mix) (Cues Kill la Kill - Kill wa ILL) (Cues JJBA OST - Stardust Crusaders) (Cues Xenoblade Chronicles X - No.EX 01) Results (Cues Mega Man Montage - Video Games Live: Level 2) or (Cues Terraria - Medley Orchestra from Trailer) Who do you think will Win Mega Man Terrarian Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Terraria vs Megaman Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles